poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorelei (Tara Duncan)
Lorelei is a mermaid and a character from Tara Duncan. Bio Tara Duncan In the episode "Mer-made", she poisons Tara. She then contacts the Alpha Team and tells them that the poison will turn Tara permanently into a mermaid unless they release her sister, Odarelle, from Other World prison. Chem expresses his concern; as much as he wants the antidote for Tara, releasing Odarelle would have dire consequences. According to him, Odarelle attempted to drown all humans in water so that mermaids (specifically she herself) could rule Earth. Lorelei and Odarelle's singing together is strong enough to do so. Tara tries to locate her on the living stone so that she could just steal the antidote from her, but Cal casts an opaquis and offers to hunt her down instead. He calls Lorelei on the beach using a conch shell and confronts her. He chases after her after she realizes that he only called her for the antidote. She eventually loses him by hiding in a fountain. Sparrow calls Cal to help Tara and her locate ingredients for their own home-made antidote for Tara. Overhearing this, Lorelei travels down to the ocean to steal the ingredient before Tara got it. Cal joins Tara in the chase and manages to snatch the ingredient. However, he hesitated in apprehending her, which Tara gets suspicious and angry about. The cure works on Tara instantly and Cal finally comes clean. In a final showdown, he calls Lorelei onto the docks, where he, Tara, and Sparrow all corner her. She casts an intense torturous spell at Tara, only for Cal to jump in the way. Both Lorelei and Tara express extreme concern for him (as Lorelei is revealed to have been his childhood best friend from Otherworld). Lorelei agrees to go back to Other World with no trouble and never step foot on Earth again, but Tara feels bad for her and pleads Chem to give Lorelei a second chance. Lorelei is seen swimming in the bottom of the ocean at the end of the episode. Appearance Loralei has light skin, blue eyes, and long, deep red hair. As a mermaid, she has an eel-like tail and the upper body being human like all mermaids. As a human, Loralei wears a turquoise halter top that extends to the right side of her thigh with a black belt around her waist, brown arm warmers that start from the elbows and stop halfway to the wrists, turquoise pants and black shoes. Around her neck is the antidote she was holding for Tara until her sister, Odarelle, is freed when it was later left behind. She also wears a hooded cloak for disguise, and a whale ring with a syringe on her finger to inject a metamorphosis serum into Tara's arm. Relationships Cal (Tara Duncan) Cal is Lorelei's childhood best friend. She seems to know him well enough that she can generally guess what Cal is going to do. It appears that one of the main reasons she sets foot on Earth is to see Cal again (because he did not stay in contact with her after joining Alpha Team). During the chase, Cal spots her with a drawing he gave her when they were kids of stick figure versions of them in a heart with "Best Friends Forever" above it. They also appear to have their own form of communication, because when Cal blows into a conch shell on the beach, Lorelei immediately comes to the shore. Lorelei cares for Cal deeply and is jealous when it appears that Tara has taken her place. In the end, Lorelei reveals that she cares for Cal more than her beloved sister, Odarelle, as she is willing to go back and forgo her plan just for him to be all right. Cal, in turn, does express some fondness towards Lorelei; though appears to favor Tara more. At first, Cal shields Lorelei by casting an opaquis spell. However, he acknowledges that Lorelei is harming Tara and that he must stop her. Cal also appears to think that Lorelei and Tara have similar personalities. Trivia *She is voiced by Alison Wandzura. *She is the twin sister of Odarelle. * * Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tara Duncan Characters Category:MERMAIDS Category:Half Humans Category:TV Show Characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Redeemed Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Redheads Category:Spellbinders Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Twins Category:Sisters Category:HEROES Category:Teenagers Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Magical Girls Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Minor Villains